The Debatable Art
by Pienette
Summary: ...and a pair of light brown eyes reflecting two different things, the other one is chaos and the other reflected something like peace. (This is like a prequel of my previous story; The Melancholic Irony of Fate)


Title: The Debatable Art

Author: SleepyAshLhea

 _"There is nothing more truly artistic than to love people."  
-Vincent Van Gogh_

 **The Debatable Art**

"What are you doing Azuna?" Ritsuka wondered as she noticed her friend falling behind who stopped halfway of their journey to their next class "We're running late"

Engrossed by what she saw, paying no heed to her friend's whims she took a short U-turn to look at something through the dusty window pane of the school's old and unused Art Club Room. Totally confused Ritsuka followed her friend, and stood beside her to look at what caught her friend's attention. A mural painting partially covered by a white cloth is all she could see and assume that has caught Azuna's attention.

"What do you see?" Finally her friend spoke

"Uhm... an old, forgotten, almost fading artwork" Ritsuka answered

Azuna stretched her hand to twist the door knob, Ritsuka was about to tell her that it can't be opened, but was stopped when she heard a creaking sound, miraculously it did opened "You can go ahead Ritsuka" before Ritsuka could even stop her friend, Azuna is already inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Tachibana what are you doing out here, the bell rang minutes ago" a teacher who happen to pass by successfully sent Ritsuka into her next class despite her reasons as to why she needs to stay behind, leaving Azuna alone to venture into that strange room.

Azuna with no hesitation uncover it, exposing the unfinished mural painting. She examined the artwork; brown hair, a red hair clip, and a pair of light brown eyes reflecting two different things, the other one is chaos and the other reflected something like peace.

"A master piece" she breathed "The painter must have used strong magic to keep it hidden, even Ritsuka could barely see its magnificent, radiant colors" she has never been an expert in the field of arts, but what she's seeing right now is undeniably beautiful "The devil who painted this, really exerted effort" she continued scrutinizing and criticizing the artwork when Lindo suddenly jumped in from the window "Lindo?"

"Azuna, what are you doing here? where is Ritsuka?" Lindo asked "Did something happened?"

Azuna shook her head and pointed the painting "Lindo what do you see?"

"Two blue eyes, wait, that is..." He looked at her and back at the painting "Aren't you going to exorcise it?" He quickly added as he fixed his posture and shoved away some shards that caught in his uniform

"No, let's leave it as it is, It can cause no harm" she answered "But blue you say, it looks brown to me" she smiled as a thought crossed her mind "So we see it differently, this must have been created by a deceiving, manipulative angel" she turned on her heels towards the door "I wonder which is which?" _Ritsuka's eyes were perfectly painted though._ She closed the door behind her and proceeded to continue on her journey, thinking about a reasonable excuse to tell the teacher why she's late.

"A sandy-blonde hair, bangs parted in the middle, blue eyes, and a beauty mark beneath its left eye" Lindo enumerated what he sees "Who from hell would try to paint you Azuna?"

Lindo obliviously shrugged and walked out of the room, too tired to care about the faint scent he sense from someone who desperately tried to hid himself behind the shelf that's parallel from the second door. The said person couldn't help but smile by how impressed and amazed the subject of his artwork is.

* * *

"What's wrong with that?" Rem pointed Shiki and looked at Mage seeking for answers

"He has been like that since he came back" Urie answered

Rem cleared his throat "Setting that matter aside, I found the grimoire in a church in vienna"

A/N: I hope you like it. Don't forget to write a review of what you think. ( **This is like a prequel of my previous story; The Melancholic Irony of Fate** )


End file.
